Holidays and Religions
Holidays Skyport observes several holidays that are unrecognized in most other cities. So far, we've had two. I know the names are very similar. Leave me alone. Candynight A holiday that falls in early autumn, before the weather gets too chilly. It used to be a harvest festival, supposedly, but now it's an excuse for children (and sometimes adults) to go door-to-door demanding candy and other goodies. Costumes are a must. Candlenight A holiday that falls on the winter solstice. It's tradition to put candles in all of your windows, lighting up the night as much as possible, and to give gifts to or do favors for your loved ones to comfort them through the darkness. Religions Although information about deities from other wikis is generally reliable, we also have some homebrew aspects to how the D&D gods and goddesses are worshiped. The details should be laid out here. Bane required Eldath Eldathyns are unfailing pacifists. Their goddess is said to intervene on their behalf, protecting them and smiting those who would attack them on her sacred ground. She helps to heal those injured -- both physically and emotionally -- by conflict, and her clerics typically possess excellent healing magic. Eldathyns believe that no wrong-doing is beyond forgiveness. They sacrifice broken weapons to lakes and ponds before praying to their goddess. Eldathyns, unlike other religions, typically do not have paladins, only clerics. Gruumsh The one-eyed orcish king-god of war. He allegedly went to bat for the orcs when the other gods stole all of the land for their own favored races, claiming some forests and mountains for his people but losing an eye to Correlon in the process. Or, he was always a cyclops. Depends on who you ask. He is a powerful, ancient deity whose power has been growing because of Bloodgrut the Smartest's unification of the orc tribes. Like other deities, Gruumsh is capable of taking mortal form by hosting an avatar. In his case, the ideal vessel is crafted in the Scion of Gruumsh, a half-orc from each generation marked from birth with Gruumsh's eye. The Scion is able to embody more of Gruumsh's godly powers on the mortal plane, though their personality is overwritten by the god once they're possessed. The current Scion, Griffin Sacharet, has used this in-born resilience to Gruumsh to resist possession, resulting in Gruumsh picking another half-orc to carry out his will before being burned out by his power: Hansel Bell. Helm Helm was once the lawful neutral god of protection. His worshipers have been the dominant religion in Skyport for roughly thirty years. According to Amari, Joan claims that Iomedae slew Helm during the Calamity roughly three hundred years ago. This claim has not been verified. Goro eventually discovered that the clerics of Helm inside Skyport are actually granted their power by the lawful evil god Bane. It currently appears that Bane's worshipers-- headed by Archbishop "Lively Fred" Frederick-- are using Helm as a front to hide their actual religion and expand their power from the shadows. It appears the vast majority of Helm's worshipers are not aware their power actually stems from Bane. Ilmater required Inari The kitsune goddess -- a triad deity composing of Zenko Inari, Yako Inari, and Nogi Inari. All kitsune are considered the child of one of the three aspects, and typically have traits associated with their direct patron. Zenko kitsune are celestial foxes, calm and diplomatic and wise; Nogi kitsune are vengeful and war-like, punishing those who wrong them; Yako kitsune are the middle ground, where most kitsune fall, expected to be friendly, helpful, clever mediators. Around the time of the Calamity, most kitsune vanished from the world, and Inari's power weakened. Bala claims to have personally killed the bulk of the Yako kitsune, and sent the Zenko kitsune into hiding while the majority of the Nogi kitsune dwell in the Underdark. Iomedae Iomedae (often simply called "Io") is the lawful good goddess of self-sacrifice, justice, and war. According to Amari, Joan claims that Iomedae slew Helm during the Calamity roughly three hundred years ago. This claim has not been verified. According to Joan, most of Io's paladins were slain roughly twenty-five years ago when the Sunscorched Temple in Calimport was burnt to the ground with all the acolytes inside. However, there were survivors, mostly lone paladins that had been traveling at the time. Since then, Joan-- and other surviving paladins-- have been seeking out and converting younger warriors to their religion. There are several paladins of Io who work out of the Sanctuary. Paladins of Io are known for being particularly fearless. They consider it an honor to sacrifice themselves in battle. Iomedians, unlike other religions, typically do not have clerics, only paladins. Mask Mask, the Lord of Shadows, is a chaotic neutral god often worshiped by spies and thieves. His symbol is a black velvet mask, tinged with red. "There's small prayers Larkin says just like that or over a drop of blood, like Goro. Before a tricky job, she'll light a candle, then snuff it out with her fingers and say a prayer. It symbolizes the darkness and is supposed to invite the god to be at her side. As an offering, a coin (even better with a drop of blood) on it can be buried or given to a Mask temple/priest. Warding rituals include going over the area with incense and markings in blood and/or chalk on the entrances. As offerings, pieces of gold or silver should be driven into door and window frames to secure the ward there. Small rituals can be held without a symbol of Mask or a mark on the hand. Greater rituals should be performed at either an altar, temple or in front of a blessed statue. Those performing the ritual might wear masks or paint them onto their faces. Worshipers will usually keep a small shrine at their homes with a bowl for burning offerings and a small figure. Maybe made of wood to soak up offerings of blood, wine or oil. They'll be decorated and some take care to bring a token or part of the loot from every successful job specifically to put it on the shrine or offer it to a temple or priest." Mask is said to be fond of roses, particularly black and red roses reminiscent of his iconic velvet mask. Selune A goddess associated with the moon, stars, navigation, travelers, and seers. She is often worshiped by sailors as well as rangers -- those likely to need guidance when lost in the wilderness. She also watches over lovers, and marriages are often officiated by Selunite clerics. Said to be reluctant to fight, but dangerous when angered, and locked in a constant war with her sister, Shar. Shar Sister to Selune, Shar is associated with the dark side of the moon, and watches over those who wish to do ill in the night. She is considered flighty and fickle, however, and not of much actual help to her followers. She also rules over deep caves and mines, and forgetfulness. She and Selune are enemies, but there is some degree of solidarity between their followers. Silvanus required Category:House Content